Ven's Heart
by corinne15999
Summary: Master Xenort and Vanitas are looking for a way to gain the ultamiate power. Unfournately that power resides within Ven's heart. So far Ven has been having the same nightmare, but hasn't told Terra or Aqua. Will the two of them be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Nightmare

I keep on running through the darkness. I can't really seem to know where I'm going, but I know that something is after me. So I keep running. I think of Aqua and Terra they always knew how to fix a problem, but now I think that this is even a problem even they can't solve.

As I run through the darkness I hit something hard and solid. The being materializes into a person, but I can't make out their face because it's so dark. "Who are you?" I ask. "The one that will gain ultimate power," says the person. "What do you mean?", I ask. "You hold great power in your heart and I want it".

"Wha-"

Just then a swirling portal of black and purple begins to surround me. I turn to run, but the invisible force is still there trapping me. I summon my keyblade, but as soon as I do the portal has this giant tentacle of darkness wraps itself around me. The force from its grip is extremely painful.

Just then the mysterious person spoke."Very soon you will become one of my puppets Ventus". I try to ask him how he knows my name, but the pain is just so intense that I lose the ability to speak and my consciousness. As all of my senses slip away, I can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just wish I knew what it was.

* * *

Author's Note:

chapter one is just Ven's Dream. The chapters will be kept to the point. I will try not to drag out the chapter unless it becomes necessary.


	2. Chapter 2:Part one of the plan

**Chapter 2: Part one of the plan**

**Ven P.O.V**

I jerk myself awake. I think back on the events that happened in my dream. The same dream has been reoccurring for the past week and I was starting to think that something wasn't right. Just what could the dream mean and just who was that person and how did he know my name? Ven decided to check out the clock. "

Oh-no it's 8:00, and I promised to spar Terra today at nine. I'd better hurry." Ven gets out of bed and prepares to meat up with Terra and Aqua.

xxxXXXxxx

"Seems that preparations are almost complete Master Xenhanort. When would you like for me to retrieve the final piece?"

"Very soon. I'm about to gain limitless power, but I want to make sure that our puppet and the other pieces all fall into it best to wait for circumstances to fall onto your lap", said Xenhanort.

xxxXXXxxx

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was about 8:45 and I was waiting for Aqua and Terra in the Land of Departure. Just then Aqua shows up.

"Hey Aqua", said Ven.

"Morning. Were you waiting long?" asked Aqua.

"No I just got here about five minutes ago."

After about another 10 minutes of Ven and Aqua just talking, they saw Terra walking in their direction. "Morning Terra." They both said in unison.

"Morning guys. So Ven you ready to spar today?"

"You bet," replied Ven with a smile on his face.

The two of them were sparing for about a good half an hour straight and neither were about to quit just yet. Fortunately, Aqua knew the two boys so well that the two of them were at their limits and they were ready to collapse really soon.

**'Why can't those two just end the match right now?'**, thought Aqua. **'It would totally save themselves some heartache, so I won't have to drag their sorry buts back to the castle.'** Aqua just smiled to herself.

xxxXXXxxx

"Vanitas," called Master Xenhanort.

"Yes Master."

"You may now set part one of the plan in motion." "Of course Master Xenhanort." The one known as Vanitas wore a helmet to conceal his face and wore a black and red suit that defined his always followed Master Xehhanort's orders to the letter and never failed to complete a mission assigned to him. He was hated by Terra, Aqua, and Ven always giving them trouble when the trio went off to different worlds.

Vanatas then disappears in a swirling black portal.

"Now keyblade masters lets see if you can handle a little more of a challenge," said Master Xanhenort.

xxxXXXxxx

Terra and Ven were both lying on the ground to tired to move.

"Man I'm so thirsty," said Ven.

"Me to," replied Terra, "but I forgot to bring water."

"Well fortunately for you two guises I planned ahead and packed some water and sandwiches today," said Aqua.

"Thank you," the two boys said.

Aqua was about to hand each of them a sandwich a some bottled water when Ven saw something coming straight for Aqua.

"AQUA BEHIND YOU!," cried Terra

Aqua was able to turn around and call upon a reflect spell to block the incoming attack.

"That was close," said Terra.

"What was that?" asked Aqua as she helped up both Terra and Ven.

Ven was hoping that they wouldn't need to to fighting any time soon because of Terra and him sparing earlier. However, today was just not going to go his way. Just then a dark portal appeared in front of them and out came the second person the three of them hated in all the worlds.

"VANITAS!" the three shouted together. Vanitas didn't say anything, he just snapped his fingers and appeared a group of Unversed, then he stepped away back into the portal.

Aqua immediately casts a Cure spell on Terra and Ven to prepare them for the up coming fight. The three of them were able to slash through each unversed like they were butter.

**'Wait something's wrong'**, thought Terra. **'Why is it that when we attack one they just fall to ground?'** then the answer struck him like a ton of bricks.

"Guys be careful!" But it was to late as soon as Aqua and Ven got to the last Unversed they all turned into blobs of darkness on the ground circled the trio. Before any of them could do anything the swirling mass was under their feet. Then the trio could no longer move and were forced up into the air, because each of them had a tentacle wrapped around them.

**'Wait this is just like in my dream.'** thought Ven. However, what made this different from the dream was that theses tentacles were draining their life energy.

Because Ven was the most inexperienced fighter of the the group the tentacle began to tighten around him which made it harder for him to breath. So it was able to drain his energy the fastest. Which caused Ven to lose consciousness.

"Ven!" shouted Aqua. "Ven! Ven! Speak to me! Say something!" It was no use Ven was not responding.

Aqua then took the opportunity to concentrate all of her energy into her keyblade. Terra saw what she was doing and decided to follow her lead. As soon as both of their weapons were ready they shot a beam of light down through the dark portal and was replaced by light. Because the tentacles were no longer there, the two of them fell and landed on their feet, but Ven was still tied up and was not moving. Aqua used a blizzard spell to freeze the last tentacle and Terra used his keyblade to smash the thing into pieces. Which caused Ven to Terra was there to catch Ven, Aqua looked around to make sure there was nothing left.

"Just what could Master Xenhanort be planning?" asked Terra. Aqua just turned around and used a Cura spell to heal the three of them.

"I don't know," she replies, but we cant have our guard down.

xxxXXXxxx

"Well that plan went better than expected,"said Xenhanort "Soon very soon we will be able to move on to part 2." **'The next time we meet keyblade masters I will make sure that you all have despair in your hearts.'**

* * *

Author's Note:

chapter 2 is longer please send me reviews...


	3. Chapter 3:Part two: Ven

**Chapter 3**

**Ven's Capture**

It was about two days since Terra, Aqua,and Ven faced off against the knew nameless enemy. Terra and Aqua were still kept their guard up, not sure when or if Master Xenort and/or Vantas would show up any time soon. Ven however seemed even more on edge than before. Every time Terra or Aqua would ask him a general question he would say"Didn't know I was being interrogated". Terra and Aqua were being to worry they had never seen Ven act this way before. They tried asking if anything was wrong but he would just shout at them telling them to leave him alone and then he would just run off. The two of them sensed that Ven wasn't telling them something important, but every time they thought they would be able to corner him he would always be able to some how outwit them. They knew that Ven would not be able to keep it up for long. Not only had he not slept properly, he hadn't eaten as well.

xxxXXXxxx

**Earlier that morning:**

**(Ven'S POV)**

**'I feel like I'm going to pass out soon. I haven't or slept in the past two days' thought Ven.' 'I fell like someone's watching me. Not to mention that when I do get my nerves to calm down and I do sleep, I keep having that same dream over and over.' 'But that's not what scares me. What does is that every time Terra or Aqua try to talk to me I feel like my body is being controlled by some one else. I don't feel like my self. I want to tell them that there is something wrong, but for some reason it feels like there is some thing holding me back.'** As he stumbled close to a small waterfall. As Ven looked into the water he saw his own reflection and was shocked. He looked so pale and felt so week. Every time he tried to eat something he just lost his appetite and would pass the food by. **'Maybe if I drank some of the water'** thought Ven. **'Then I might regain some strength.'** Ven was about to reach in to sip some water when the feeling for not feeling thirsty arose. Unfortunately that was the last bit of energy that Ven had left, and just like that he collapsed.

xxxXXXxxx

"Vanatas get in here" comanded master Xenort. "Yes master?" answered Vanatas. "Get ready I'll soon be ready to proceed with part two f my plan." "Yes, of course master Xenort. As soon as Vanatas left Xenhenort said to him self. **'Let's just see if Terra and Aqua can handle what happens next.'**

xxxXXXxxx

**That afternoon:**

Aqua was walking around looking for Ven. She and Terra decided that it would be best if they were to split up. "Ven. Ven where are you?" No answer. "Common Ven, Terra and I just want to talk. Were not mad at you we just what to know if everything's ok." Just as she rounded the corner she saw Ven lying by the waterfall unconscious. "Ven!" Aqua ran over to her friend. "Ven are you ok?" No responce. She then picks him up and gives him a piggie back ride ack to the castle, where Terra is.

Terra has searched every part of the castle looking for Ven with no luck. Then he deseides to head out side to see if Aqua has com back yet. As soon as he reaches the gate he sees Aqua and Ven. "Aqua!" Tera runs over to them. "Is Ven ok?" "He's in reall bad shape" replied Aqua. "I found him uncioncous and his pulse is slow." "We need to get him some food and water." Terra and Aqua were about to bring Ven back inside when they feld the ground shaking.

Terra looked around to see if anything was there. He then spotted the same tenticle creatue from before. "Aqua run!" shouted Terra. While Took care of the creature Aqua head up the steps to the safety of the castle, but before she could reach the top Master Xenhanort and Vanatas appeared in front of them through a corridor of darkness. "Xenhanort!" shouted Aqua. "So how are three of you doing today hm? Ventus dosn't look so good." "What are you doing here!" demanded Aqua. "My how rude of of us. Say Vanatas, why don't you help out Aqua."

Before Aqua could even move, Vanatas left his masters side and apeared right in front of her. She didn't even notice when he summoned his keyblade to knock her off balance and sending the two of them right into Terra, causing the three of the of them to fall on the ground. Master Xenhanort then snapped his fingers and the tenticle creature wrapped itself around Terra and Aqua.

Master Xenhanort then walked over to Ven and slung him over his shoulder. Terra and Aqua tried calling out to Ven but he didn't sir. Vanatas created another corridor of darkness and the three of them disapeared. The tenticles disapeared as well, which caused Terra and Aqua to fall to the ground, becoming a little dased. However the two of them knew that Xenhanort had taken Ven away from them.

* * *

Author's Note:

chapter 3 oh no ven's gone

BTW if anyone would like to post any fan art of tis story please let me know


	4. Part three: The Other 2 Keyblade Masters

**IMPORTANT: **In this chapter I make a reference to an episode from the fourth season of the anime Sailor Moon. I put a link to the reference on my channel. So incase You don't know what the hell I am talking about, hopefully that video will clear things up. Also in this story Master Xenhanort has his Own World called "Xenhanort's Castle." Yes I know that it's not very original, but it was the only thing that I could think of sorry. Anyway onward with the story...

**Chapter 4 The Other 2 Keyblade Masters**

A dark portal opened in a dimly lit room. It was a square room and even though the lights were on dim you could still see the items in it. The room had many boards, but all of them seed to have been complexly smashed. All but one. A small board that looked about Ven's size and had the Unversed symbol at the top was all by it self in the lone corner waiting to be used. Master Xenhanort orders Vanitas to bring the board with him and tell him to meet him in the lab. While Vanitas gets the board Master Xenhanort carries Ven down into the depths of the castle. When Master Xenhanort reached his destination, he placed Ven in a cell and latched a metal cuff around his wrists so he wouldn't be able to move so freely. Master Xenhanort now makes his way over to his lab where Vanatas was. Seeing the board he places his hand over over it and the board becomes engulfed in darkness and disappears. "Good now I will be able to summon that board at any time" said Master Xenanort. "Now all we need are the two other keyblade masters. This will be interesting" Master Xenhanort then laughed.

xxxXXXxxx

Terra and Aqua had gone to Yen Sid's Tower to find out where Ven is and Mastrer Xenhanort would want with him. Once they enter the sorcerer's room they both neeled before him. Then they saw King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "Your Magesty" said Terra. "Is there a reason why your here ?" asked Aqua. "There is" answered Yen Sid. Who answered for the king. "I am glad that the two of you have come at the right moment. You see Xenhenort is seeking the the ultamate power, but in order to obtain it he will hed someone of a pure heart." "Is that why he took Ven?" asked Terra. "Yes, but in order to release it he will need another keyblade master that fights for good. I fear that he might return for one of you" said Master Yen Sid."We have to do something" said Terra. "No. It is too dangerous", replied Yes Sid. "But we can't just leave him there" Terra inturrupted. "I know but, you need to understand that until we can ensure Ven's saftey you two may be targets." "Master Yen Sid with all due respect we understand what you are saying, but we've faught Xenhanort before. We know what were doing" said Aqua.

Yen Sid saw the determinatio in there eyes."Very well then" he said. He then summoned his book and placed it on the table. "But if you are going to save your friend you will need to know where he is. Terra. Aqua. I want you two to focous on Ven and try to find out where he is." The two did as they were told.

xxxXXXxxx

Ven awoke to find that he was no longer in the Land of Departure. He noticed that he was in a prison cell of some sort. He was about to get up and go to the door of the cell, when he noticed that both his wiriest were chained to the wall. "Great" said Ven. Ven tried to get his wrists loose,but soon found out that the cufs were just too small for him to get out of. Just then Vanatas apeared. " So your awake" said Vanatas. "Let me go!" demanded Ven. "Sorry no can do. Master Xenhanort has an interest in you. A big interest." "What do you mean?" Ven asked with a worried tone. " Oh you find out soon enough. Just be a good boy and wait here until I return." Vanatas then them made his leave "Wait" but he was already gone.

xxxXXXxxx

Terra and Aqua saw a dark castle not too far away form The Keyblade Graveyard. They then both saw Ven in a cell located in one of the deepest, darkest parst of the castle. Just then the image left them and their sight returned to Yen Sids study. "Ven!" Terra was the first to speak. "It seems that he was taken back to Xenhanort's castle. "But look how far it is" said Aqua. "Even though it's close to the Keyblade Graveyard it will still be a long trip just to get there." "Don't worry" Mickey cutting in "The two of you can come in our gumiship. I made sure to get the fastest one." Thank you" said Terra. "If you will excuse us Master YenSid we will be leaving now" said Aqua.

"Be careful" said YenSid "Xenhanort's castle is filled with traps, secrete passages, trap doors, anything you can think of. So that no one will interrupt his plans"

xxxXXXxxx

Ven was waiting in the cell for about an hour now. Ven tried to summon his keyblade before, but every time he felt a small electric shock surge throughout his body. I wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to force him to drop his keyblade every time. By now Ven's hands were tired from the electric shocks and decided to regain some strength. At this time Vanitas reappeared. "Master Xenhanort is ready for you" Vanatas says as he opens the cell door. As Ven observed Vanitas was carrying regular prison keys (not keyblades) to unlock his cuffs. Once Vanatas Unlocked one cuff Ven took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach as hard as he could. Which caused Vanitas to keel over in pain for only a moment that gave Ven just enough time to get his other cuff unlocked. He was about to run out the door when he felt Vanatas grab his arm. "Humph. Your more trouble than you worth" Before Ven could summon his keyblade, he was shot with a thunder spell. Ven didn't know what hit. Normaly thunder spells would only stun him for a little but this on felt like it was more darkness than thunder. Ven felt the energy instantly drain from his body and he fell into unconchesness.

xxxXXXxxx

"Donald how much longer?" asked Terra obviously in a hurry to save Ven. "At least another day, we could get there in tow hours if we had the coordinates of the castle" replied Donald. "Wait a minute" said Aqua. "We might not know the coordinates for the castle, but we do know the ones for the Keyblade Graveyard right? "I get it" cried Mickey "Goofy plug in the coordinates for the Keyblade Gravevard." "Eye aye sir" said Goofy. "Nice thinking Aqua we might not be able to get to Xenhanort's castle directly, but we will be able to get pretty close."

Author's Note:

chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took me so long to do I had a majior writers block. Hopefuly I can type up another chapter before the end of next month.


	5. Chapter 5: On Our Way

**Chapter 5 On our Way**

"Coordinates for Keyblade Graveyard enabled," said Goofy. "Good now lets hope we can get there without any problems", said the king.

2 1/2 hours past and there was still no sign of the keyblade graveyard. "Are you sure the the coordinates were put in correctly?", asked Terra. "Yeah shouldn't we be there by now?, continued Aqua." Well, said Mickey, if the world appeared then the computer should have picked it up, but so far it saying that the world is not in this area." "WHAT!" , the two teens said together. "You don't think that Xenhanort put a barrier from us being able to detect the world?", asked Aqua. "That is a possibility", said Mickey. "Then what should we do?", asked Terra now very anxious to reach the castle. "There might be a way, but it requires a lot of power." "Well tell us", said the two teens.

"We'll first of all, Donald I will need for you to put the ship on auto-polit."

**Auto Pilot Enabled**

"Next Donald, I need you to have your staff over the star fragment, then Goofy place your shield over Donald's staff. The two of them do as they were told. "Good", said the king. Now I will use some magic from the star fragment to create a bubble around the GumiShip, Donald's staff will amplify the power and Goofy's shield added on to the power of the staff and star fragment will turn the bubble into a shell which will protect the gumiship in case we get attacked."

As soon as he finished explaining the power emitted from the star fragment went through the staff and shield and the shell formed around the gumiship. "Oh! Before you three go let me give you each a communicator so we can stay in touch with each other",said Donald. "Thank you", said Aqua.

xxxXXXxxx

Ven woke up very tired. The last thing he remembered was being electrocuted by Vanitas. As he looked around he began to realize that he was laying on the ground. He was in a circle with bigger circles around the one he was in which was in the center(like a target). However, Ven could blearily see the walls so he summoned his keyblade and then summoned light around his keyblade so he could see. As he looked around he saw something that gave him a shock. in front of him he saw the Unversed symbol and as he turned around he saw the symbol that he and his friends wore.

As Ven dismissed his keyblade he frantically looked around for the exit, but could not find it. Then an idea hit him. He, Terra, and Aqua could use their keyblades to open portals to other worlds. "Why didn't i think of that before?" said Ven. He was about to do so, when he heard a voice. "Not so fast!". It was Master Xenhanort as Ven turned around to face him Xenhanort had summoned metal chains to bind his wrists and ankles. "There now, we can't have you running off now can we" said Xenhanort. "You won't get away with this. Terra and Aqua will come and when they do you'll be sorry" replied Ven.

"Don't worry I have already planned for there arrival and to make sure you don't try and escape..." Master Xenhanort lifted his hand and darkness began to swirl around Ven. The darkness began to take control of his right arm and forced him to summon his keyblade. Once the keyblade appeared, darkness began to engulf it and it dsapeared. "My kayblade!" shouted Ven. "What did you do to it?" "I'll just be holding on to it for safe keeping." Master Xenhanort then disappeared into a portal of darkness. Ven was left alone in the chamber.

xxxXXXxxx

Terra and Aqua were in their armor and Mickey had the star fragment to protect him. The three were now away from the gummi ship keyblades drawn. "So now what?" asked Terra. "We are going to use our keyblades to reveal the Keyblade Graveyard" said Mickey. "How will we do that? " asked Aqua. When we get close to the word our weapons will begin to glow. Even though we can't see the world doesn't mean that our keyblades canned feel them.

Just then Terra's keyblade began to glow. "Hey guys I think I found it" said Terra. "Good work Terra" said Mickey. "Now focus all of you energy into your keyblade and point it to where Terra's keyblade is facing" continued Mickey.

When all of the energy was focused into their keyblades, a beam of light came out form each of them and combined which was enough to reveal the Keyblade Graveyard. "It worked!" exclaimed Aqua. Now lets get back to the gummi ship so we can land and find Ven. The three of them headed back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

**chapter 5**

**I know it has be a long wait for some of you but I finall competed the chapter yay!**

**On to chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6 Part four: The Trap

**Chapter 6 The Trap**

The three keyblade warriors, Donald, and Goofy exited the gummy ship after they arrived in the Keyblade Graveyard."So what exacty are we doing here?",asked Terra. "Well even though Xenhenort's Castle is not able to be detected by regular means, we know that he comes here often so there must be a secret entrance somewhere", said Mickey. "Then we should look for thing out of the ordinary?", asked Aqua.

"Not in this case", replied Mickey. "What were looking for is something only our keyblades can show us." "Then are were going to do the same thing that we did to real the Keyblade Graveyard?", asked Aqua. "Yes and no," replied Mickey. "First we need to get to the crossroads, I promise I'll tell you guys the rest when we get there, but first" Mickey took out his star fragment and used it to form a shield around the gummy ship and making it disappear. "There now we can go", concluded Mickey. The five warriors then made there way to the crossroads.

xxxXXXxxx

Xenhanort walked down the halls of his castle making sure that there was nothing out of place for when his "guests" arrived. Because of the way his castle was designed he had to be surethat there was no blind spot a place that he had forgotten, a place those brats could hide. "Good everythings in order, I think I'll go check on Ven." Xenhanort opened a dark portal and when he stepped out he came face to face with his target. Ven was trying with all his might to break the bonds of the chains, but it proved to be useless. "The chains won't break no matter how hard you try so don't even bother", said Master Xenhanort.

"I don't care how long it takes I'm going to get out of here and get my keyblade back!", shouted Ven. "My my what a storng fighting spirt you have there. To bad I'll have to beat it out of you." Xenhanort raised his hand and a mass of darkness appeared. Xenhanort shot the mass at Ven and he began to scream bloody murder from the great effect that, that piece of darkness had. "There, now amble you'll keep quiet long enough for things to play thorough", said Xenhanort " No", weased Ven. Trying to keep his balance. Unfortunately, his vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder for him to stand. Ven was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. "Just be a good boy until I get back", Xenhanort opened a portal and disappeared.

"Terra, Aqua hurry. I don't know how much longer I'll last. Ven then lost conciousness.

xxxXXXxxx

The five warriors were now at the crossroads. The walk was silent, but Mickey now thought it was the best time to break it. "Ok. It is now time for me to explain to the four of you why we are here", said Mickey. "The reason we are at the cross roads is because here in the middle of this world is where our keyblades are the strongest. The reason being is because there is no other world where there are so many keyblades gathered. This place might be called the Keyblade Graveyard, but the keys themselves are very much alive." "But how will these keys help us?", Aqua finally asked. "You Terra and I will once again concentrate our powers into our keyblades and in turn activate all the other keyblades around us. This will only work for a short time and the keyblades will only be able to reveal so much information to us.

"But before we do that, Donald...Goofy... I have a mission for you" "Yes your majesty", the two of them replied. "I need the two of you to travel to Yen Sid's Tower and tell Master Yen Sid to send as much magical aid as possible." The two saluted him and headed back to the gummy ship. "Oh! And take the star fragment with you you'll need it to give to Master Yen Sid", said Mickey.

Once the Court Magician and Knight were gone the three keyblade masters began to get to work. As they were summoning their powers into there keyblades they were unaware of dark tentacles creeping up form behind them. One of tentacles went first for Aqua. Aqua screamed as she was being pulled up into the air. Terra and Mickey were about to help when they two became tied up as well. The three of them then saw Vanitas just below them. They were all about to fight back when dark tentacles began to absorb their energy, which was happening at an extremely fast rate. None of them had enough time or energy to try and break free. The last words the three keyblade masters heard were from Vanitas were, "have a nice fall" and they all blanked out.

xxxXXXxxx

Donald and Goofy were almost at the tower when they were hit by enemy Unversed. "Goofy in coming!", shouted the duck. Goofy took control of one of the cannons and fired away at the few unversed that were after them. Because the unversed were weak it didn't take him too long to clear the path. "Unversed destroyed Captain Donald Sir uck yuck", said Goofy.

"Uh Goofy I think you may have spoken to soon", quivered Donald. Goofy turned around to see the what Donald saw at the front of the ship and was astounded to the quality of Unversed the were blocking their path. "Goofy I want you to prep the cannons, lacers, and teeny ships. Were going to need all the fire power to blast through those Unversed.

Goofy saluted him and went to do to what he was told. Donald sighed and said,"This is going to be one hell of a battle."

Author's Note

**chapter 6**

**I wanted to add a lot more content for this chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7:Upgraded Powers: Part 1

**Chapter 7 Up Graded Powers Part one**

** Aqua's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a cold and damp dungeon I wondered how I got there, but as soon as I began to think back all of the events prior came flooding back to me. I remembered my mission. I needed to save Ven from Xenhanort, but first I needed to find Terra and Mickey. They must have split us up to make it harder for us.

I then got up and went over to the metal gate that confided me in this room. I looked both left and right to see if there was any one at either end of the hall. No one. Not to mention I could barley see with so little light. I decided to take chance and summon my keyblade and use it to unlock the the door.

As I stepped out of the cell I remembered something that Master Eraqus told me when I became a keyblade master.

**(A/N: This dose not happen in the game.)**

**Flashback**

"Aqua now that you have become a keyblade master it is time for me to let you in on a little secret."

"Yes, Master Eraqus."

"As a master you must already feel your powers growing, right?"

"Yes. I'm beginning to feel more powerful."

"This usually when the keyblade recognizes the bearer as a master. Either through the Qualification Exam or by overcoming a life changing obstacle."

Aqua continued to listen on, not interrupting her master.

"For all new keyblade masters they will gain the ability to sense the presence of any other keyblade bearer or master and gain a special upgrade to their original powers." It is different for each keyblade master for no two are the same." The up graded powers do not come easily and will show up just when you least expect them."

"Thank you Master Eraqus. I will take that into consideration for the future."

**End Flashback**

**Third person p.o.v.**

Thinking back on what she remembered Aqua closed her eyes and felt an new power rise with in her. When she opened her eyes she was able to sense the presence of both Terra and Mickey as if they were right next to her. "Two floors above", and began her little journey through the castle.

xxxXXXxxx

"Finally", squawked a tired duck. "I thought it would never end", said Goofy. "Well now that the unversed are out go the way we can now continue our way to the Tower", said Donald.

Unfortunately, for them their ship took some damage and they lost both teeny ships in the fight. Also with less than half of their power remaining it was going to take them a while to reach Master Yen Sid.


	8. Dear Fellow Readers 1

Dear Fellow Readers,

It has been a while since I have updated a chapter. As much as I would love to ice you wonderful people new chapters everyday, I can't. However I will say this. At this time in my life I am busy with studying for my PSAT this week and many other personal issues plus writers block. As of now I am officialy stating that this story will be on hold for the time being. However, I do plan on still fixing chapters 5-8 this week. Then I will be adding new chapters.

Also I want to give a huge thanks to all of my readers. Your reviews are what's allowing me to want to finish this story. Plus I plan on making a new story after this one is finished staring Sora.

P.S.

Once Chapter 8 is up I will be taking down all of these posts that have nothing to do with the story.

~Peace


	9. Dear Fellow Readers 2

**Dear fellow readers 2**

1. CHAPTERS 5-7 HAVE BEEN UPDATED WITH THE SPELLING

2. CHAPTER 8 IS IN THE ROUGH DRAFT STAGE. It might be coming sooner than you think.

~Peace


	10. Chapter 8:Upgraded Powers:Part 2

Chapter 8: Upgraded Powers Part 2

Donald and Goofy

The duck and dog finally made it toward Yen Sid's Tower in one peace. Once the ship had landed they made their way in side and began climbing the stairs to the "Sorcers Loft". "Goofy I don't know abut you but I am so glad to be here at least we know that the unversed can't get here", said Donald. Just then hordes of Flood and Scrapper Unversed appeared in front of them. "Oh not again", wined the already tiered Duck.

A flood unversed was about to pounce on Donald if Goofy wasn't there to support him. "Donald this is no time the be spacing out", warned the knight. "Your right Goofy", exclaimed Donald as he ran toward the enemy. Once he was in the middle he shouted **THUNDER! ** Instantly 8 unversed disappeared. Goofy uses his** "Whirl Goof"** ability and is able knock out 5 unversed, but there are still many more unversed coming and they are only on the first floor. Donald and Goofy did their best to puhs trough the sea of enemies.

xxxXXXxxx

Aqua P.O.V.

As I make it up the first few flights of stairs I begin to sense something. It feels like light. However, I can also sense the the light has begun to weaken a bit. I can't pin point where I is coming from, but i know the I need to stay focused and find Terra and Micky so we can save Ven, but it's so dark. I'v been depending on my some what heightened senses to help my find them. It's still not enough though.

Fortunately I can see a little bit of light so I know that I must be coming to the end of the hall. I begin to run forward a to not lose any more time.

xxxXXXxxx

In a small control room Vanitas has been keeping an eye on all of Xenehort's "guests". Vanitas believes that he gave the keybearears enough R&R. "Ok Aqua lets see how you try this."

xxxXXXxxx

As Aqua ran she began to feel the floor shake violently and she lost her balance. Once the shacking stopped she saw that she was surrounded by many Chrono Twister unversed. She was about to charge ahead when one of then rammed itself right into her, knocking the wind right out of her. She needed to get past them but it seemed that the unversed were going to be a bit more of a challenge than she originally thought.

xxxXXXxxx

Terra

5 min. earlier.

Terra begging to gain conscienceless slowly stands up to see where he has ended up."A dungeon cell? I thought that for sure Xenhanort would have had us placed some where that wasn't easy to break out of. Then again who know what he's planning. I need to find the King, Aqua and Ven before something worse happens." Terra uses his keyblade to unlock the cell door and find his friends.

As Terra was walking down the hall he began to notice something. "Wait a minute something's not right." he said. " I feel this strong presence of light but where's it coming from?" Just then the floor began to shake violently, causing Terra to loose his footing and fall. The shaking carried on for a couple of seconds then stopped. Terra decided just to get on his knees in case the shaking came again, but it didn't instead he heard screaming and not just anyone's screams it was Ven's. "Ven I'm coming!" cried Terra running as fast as he could using the sound of Ven's voice to direct him to where he needed to be.

The louder the screams got the faster Terra ran, to save his friend from what ever torture he was being put through. Just then he saw a wooden door and some light making it's way through the cracks. With out waisting anytime Terra summoned his keyblade and cast a **"FIRE"** spell to burn down the door. When he entered he was not greeted by his friend but unversed, Archravens, Tank Topplers and Thornbites. With them he saw Vanitas. "Vanitas where's Ven?", demanded Terra. "Sorry, but in order for me to answer your question you'll have to take care of these guys first, but I'll say this much. You had better hurry Ven won't last much longer if you don't hurry up. His heart won't be able to take the strain much longer.", replied Vanitas. He then disappeared though a dark portal. "Come back!", cried Terra, but he knew that it was pointless not to mention he was surrounded by unversed that he know hat to get rid of.

xxxXXXxxx

Aqua

Being knocked down by the unversed by about the 10th time, Aqua began to wonder how many more hits she could take before being knocked down for good. It's not like she hadn't faced multiple enemies before, but these just seemed to be 10 times stronger and faster than usual. Aqua could nearly keep up. In the past 5 minutes she was only able to defeat one of the unversed out of the whole group. Aqua was running low on potions and needed a way to take care of the unversed before they took care of her.

Before she could even move a Crono Twister came at her from behind causing her to hit the floor face first and began to cough up blood. "Damit. Is there nothing I can do to stop these things?" Suddenly an idea came to her as well as another unversed, but she was able to dodge and decided to give her idea a try.

Aqua began to concentrate a large amount of her remaining energy into her keyblade. The key blade began giving off some strange energy that seemed to startle the unversed, but they did not falter from where they were. When enough energy was concentrated Aqua then tried to gain a glimpse of there each unversed was palced and shouted **" SHOOT LOCK COMMAND: BUBBLE BLASTER." **A series of bubbles attacked the mercilessly until there were none left. Aqua fell to her knees tiered as hell, but still had enough strength to give herself an ELIXER to heal herself and to bring back her magic. However, she also felt something new being added she wasn't sure what to call it, but for now she will call it "focus". Especially since it helped her defeat all those unversed.

'Mabye that was what the master was talking about my powers increasing.", thought Aqua. Now with renewed strength and ability Aqua made her way to the next floor. "Terra, Micky, Ven hang on just a little longer I'll be there soon"

xxxXXXxxx

Ven

Ven was beginning to regain conscienceless. "How long have I been out?"

As he was about to move he noticed that his arm and legs felt like led and it was a little hard to breath. Then he remembered what happened before he was knocked out by Xenhenort. Ven tried again pulling on the chainsto see if they would break, but with the amount of effort that have was putting into it the chains were barley moving at all. After about 5 attempts Ven was exhausted and didn't even notice when Vanitas entered the room.

"Well, well, well, still trying to break free are we? Could have sworn that, that spell would keep you out longer.",stated Vanitas. "Wh- What are you talking about? What did you do to me?", asked Ven even though it was above a wisper.

"Oh don't worry Ven you'll find out soon enough. in fact I'd say it's time to move you to the best show in the house." said Vanitas.

"What? No way in hell I'm going with you." replied Ven.

"Sorry but you don't have assay in the matter." Vanitas commanded the darkness to hold Ventus so he couldn't move at all. Ven was about to protest when he saw Vanitas was right in front of him with a vile in his right hand. Using his free hand Vanitas grabed Ven's chin to keep his head in place and made him drink what liquid was in the vile. It was colorless, odorless, and tasteless but Ven felt his heart race it was getting harder and harder to breath. His vision was having him see double then triple. The pain in his chest made him feel as though he was going to die at any second. Then everything wend black. Ven had passed out his body couldn't take the strain anymore.

**authors note: sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this chapter is long enough for you readers into the frost set of unversed battles that the heros will have to face.**

**incase you got confused: in the two scenes with Aqua and Terra when the floor shakes happens at he same time. Also the part when Ven screams is just an illusion to get Terra into the room with the unversed.**

**~bye for now.**


	11. Need Help

Hello Fellow readers,

Ever since I last updated this story I've been in a state where I cant think of what to write for the next chapter. I am asking that you guys send in some suggestions on what the next or even future chapters could have. The sooner I get your suggestions the sooner I can get to writing the next to hear from you all soon.

~corinne15999


	12. Fixing Errors

**First I wish to apologize to everyone that I have been gone for so long. However, there is some good news. I have recently gone over everyone's reviews and the one thing that's kept coming back was everyone liked the story so far, but you wanted to see better spelling and grammar. I have already gone in and fixed chapter one of spelling and grammar and I added a little bit of extra text to the chapter. Please let me know of another mistakes for that chapter ONLY, since I will be taking care of the others.**

** Another thing that people mentioned was that Donald is swearing. I've skimmed through the entire story and I don't see it, so could someone please point it out for me?**

** Finally please keep the reviews coming I will try to fix the spelling and grammar over the net few days and upload some new chapters as well. Bye**

**~corinne15999**


End file.
